


Ostrum

by korabebe



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Showki
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korabebe/pseuds/korabebe
Summary: Los cinco reinos seguían en guerra, las tierras eran de nadie. Podían quitarte todo con tal de sentir poder. De esta manera muchos seres inocentes perdían su vida queriendo salvar sus pequeños clanes. Era un juego de poder, sobrevive el más valiente y muere el más débil.Pero, el violeta de un elfo tan misterioso llama la atención de quienes desean más poder. Cuentan la leyenda que el violeta es el símbolo de la magia más poderosa, quién robe el alma del ostrum tendrá los conocimientos antiguos de un poder inimaginable.Hyunwoo deberá proteger al misterioso elfo que responde al nombre de Kihyun. Sus ojos morados robaron su atención, su devoción, pero ¿y si realmente él debe cuidarse de él?•Showki•Elfos y fantasía•Sistema parecido al omegaverse•Mención de otras parejas: Jookyun, 2won, Joohyuk.Obra totalmente original de mi propiedad. NADA DE ADAPTACIÓN SIN PERMISO.
Relationships: showki - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	1. I

Tan dulce, el aroma se esparcía gracias al leve viento de la primera que acariciaba como un delicado tacto la verde hierva. La tranquilidad del silencio daba entender la paz que se encontraba en aquel momento, sin nadie, sin la cruel realidad de las guerras que se aproximaban con cautela. Sin la necesidad de seguir ocultándose y huyendo tras los árboles, era feliz, estaba tan bien de esa manera. Sus dedos palmaron la húmeda tierra que tenía debajo suyo acostado disfrutando de los leves rayos del sol. Con los ojos cerrados procuró escuchar lo que la naturaleza le regalaba, cada ruido y susurro que sus puntiagudas orejas pudieran percibir. Abrió los ojos, incorporándose un momento asomándose entre las flores de aquel campo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que pudo sentir esta tranquilidad? Su mente divagaba entre sus recuerdos, bastantes meses realmente, no hubo descanso desde que tuvo que obligarse a encontrar otro hogar.

Eran tiempos difíciles, eran más frecuentes los saqueos a clanes a robar tierras, la violencia ejercida por aquellos monstruos era imperdonable, odiaba recordar la forma en que…

—No, no pienses en eso. —agitó su cabeza queriendo quitarse esas horribles imágenes. No valía la pena recordar, había pasado ya varios años. Solo pensarlo era como abrir una herida que más y más profunda se hacía.

Ya era mucho descanso para Kihyun, luego de una larga caminata había decidido descansar entre las flores del campo. Sus pies le mataban, su viaje le llevaba dos enteros buscando otra villa o un lugar para quedarse. El pequeño elfo necesitaba de una suave cama, pero la sensación del pasto fresco también le resultaba agradable, el verde avivado contrastaba con su peculiar imagen, ya que era distinto de los demás elfos. Al verlo, cualquiera pensaría que era una criatura nunca vista. Esto se daba porque Kihyun se traba ya uno de los últimos seres de su raza. Los elfos Nachâti habían desaparecido de las tierras del norte, seres de ojos violeta al ser iluminados a la luz, decían que sus miradas eran la puerta de la noche para ver las estrellas del cielo. Cabellos de tonos violeta y una piel pálida casi reluciente como la nieve de orejas algo alargadas. Muy pocas veces con pecas muy tenues en su piel que parecían dibujar costelaciones en sus pieles. Hijos de la noche, guardianes de los astros, los Nachâti protegían a los perdidos en los bosques para que pudieran encontrar su camino en la oscuridad al caer el crepúsculo. Pero, casi nadie sabía la existencia de aquellos elfos, olvidando totalmente su imagen de la historia convirtiéndolos en mitos y leyendas; eso debía que eran cazados muy frecuentemente, sin piedad alguna, tal como si nacer ya fuesen malditos. El mayor pecado que pudo tener su pueblo era ser portadores de la magia antigua. Como no habían escritos de su magia, los deseosos de poder optaban por sacarles su conocimiento. Aunque eso fue hace siglos, los pocos elfos de su especie se escondían y se dispersaban por todas las tierras mezclando las razas causando así la desaparición de los clanes puros.

En cambio, Kihyun tuvo la suerte —tal vez no— que sus padres fuesen los únicos dos sangre pura que habían. Él tenía todas las características de su clan: ojos violeta cuando la luz lo iluminaba, un claro cabello violeta, su piel pálida y blanca siendo adornada por leves pecas y lunares. Un ser tan hermoso, de apariencia delicada si no fuese por ese duro carácter tan tosco, engañaría a cualquiera. Escondidos dentro del bosque, ellos tres mantenían una vida tranquila queriendo guardar las costumbres perdidas de su pueblo, la felicidad parecía ser eterna y única, tan única que se convertía en una vil mentira. Sus padres fueron asesinados a manos de un Troll que buscaba robarles cuando recolectaban las cosechas de su cabaña, Kihyun había salido en caza de carne, algo que siempre se ha arrepentido. Con 16 años se convirtió en el último Nachâti existente en las tierras. Por suerte sus padres le habían inculcado los conocimientos de la magia antigua, podía esconderse entre los bosques y vivir por su cuenta, pero a veces también buscaba aldeas donde pasar temporadas aprovechando la ignorancia de los habitantes sobre su especie, mentía con que era inusual marca de nacimiento su apariencia o que se divertía con la alquimia para cambiar los colores de sus ojos y cabellos. Por su suerte, le creían. Ventajas de la ignorancia de la historia de los cuatro reinos, para muchos solo eran simples cuentos inventados. De esta manera estuvo vagando por el continente por varios años, entre su aventura se topaba con varias especies, él no era tan sociable para mantener una amistad estable. Sin embargo, entre su destino un pequeño licántropo se unió en su viaje, ¿la razón? Para Kihyun le parecía cruel dejar en el abandono en las calles aquél pequeño abandonado y separado de su manada, le hizo sentir una fuerte conexión por entender lo que le pasaba. Ahora se cuidaban mutuamente viajando por los alrededores.

El pelivioleta se levantó del suelo sacudiendo su ropa la tierra que se había pegado quitando uno que otro pétalo por todas partes, estaba lleno, hasta el cabello. Un desastre, y agradable, inconveniente. Mirando al horizonte, faltaba poco para empezar el crepúsculo, era tiempo de seguir con el camino. Colocando la capucha de su túnica ocultando su imagen. Solo faltaba una cosa para seguir, _el perro_ escurridizo que según solo quería pasear cerca, por más que miraba por el lugar, no lo encontraba en lo “más cerca” posible. Siempre era así, incorregible.

—¡Changkyun! —alzó su voz sabiendo que el lobo escucharía su voz estando a kilómetros de ahí, no volvió a llamarlo, con las manos en la cintura espero la respuesta de su amigo.

Desde lejos el sonido de un gran perro corriendo entre los arboles se escuchó, con una sonrisa el elfo vio al gran lobo de pelaje negro llegando hasta donde estaba él. De su hocico se encontraba una rama de moras silvestres que se lo daba al elfo mientras movía su cola con emoción y orgullo. Por lo cual Kihyun se agachó para acariciar su cabeza dándole una amplia sonrisa.

—Encontraste las buenas, has aprendido bien. —decía acariciando su pelaje tomando la rama, Chang alzaba su cabeza buscando más de ese cariño moviendo la cola frenéticamente. —Buen niño.

Adoraba la aprobación de su _madre._

Nuevamente retomaron su camino entrando al bosque aprovechando de la luz de la tarde. Cada paso daba un crujir de las hojas y ramas secas, un sonido que ya más que familiar para ambos. Aunque buscaban lugar para poder yacer, el bosque ya era su hogar. Lo conocían a la perfección, sabían de sus trucos y engaños, al igual de las maravillas que le ofrecían. Kihyun amaba estar dentro.

—Esta vez no trajiste moras venenosas. —habló Kihyun mientras comía una de las moras que trajo su compañero.

Chang tuvo que cambiar de forma para poder conversar, tras un ruido de huesos crujir, caminaba en su forma humana.

—Después de tener el hocico hinchado por cinco veces, uno termina por aprender a fuerzas.

Con solo pensarlo nuevamente le daba picazón su boca, Chang comenzaba a tenerle miedo a esas moras y para él todas aquellas que no sean iguales no eran venenosas. Pero aprendería en el futuro que la vida no era así de sencilla.

El pequeño elfo miró de reojo a su amigo, a pesar de que sea cinco años menor le rebasaba por unos centímetros de altura cuando estaba en su forma humana, pero al estar en su forma de lobo tenía un hermoso pelaje negro con pequeñas manchas blancas en sus patas y pecho llegando a su cintura.

—También te sirvió la magia que le puse a tu ropa, ya no andas desnudo como siempre. —Kihyun palmó la espalda del menor estando orgulloso de su gran obra.

—¿Eh? ¡Sí! Fue una maravillosa idea, ya no tenemos que estar comprando ropa cada vez que me transformo. —había una gran emoción en el lobo, casi parecía que moviera la cola frenéticamente como siempre lo hacía.

—Menos mal, así no andas meneando las pelotas al aire.

— _¡Madre!_ ¿Qué tiene de malo? Es lo más cómodo del mundo.

Kihyun no pudo aguantar una fuerte risa, le gustaba molestar al menor cada vez que podía.

—Ya, ya. Y ya deja esa manía de llamarme así.

—Está bien… _Madre._

El elfo rechistó queriendo darle un golpe en su cabeza, pero Chang fue más rápido convirtiéndose en lobo saltando cerca de él esperando que se atreviera alcanzarlo.

Para serse sincero, a Kihyun no le desagradaba del todo que le llamara así. Chang se mostraba indiferente mayormente, teniendo un semblante serio, pero a veces podría mostrarse así de adorable solo con él. Apreciaba ese cariño y respeto que le tenía.

Siguieron disfrutando del camino adentrándose más al bosque, la luz del sol poco a poco se apagaba entre los árboles tras caer el crepúsculo. Caminaron pasando por cascadas de agua cristalina que conectaban los ríos cercanos. Todo tipo de vegetación se encontraban, pero, no se toparon con alguien en su trayecto cosa que a Kihyun le alertó un poco, sabiendo que era una zona con un clan cercano. No le daba tanta confianza.

Diciéndole a Chang que caminara más a su lado y no se alejara, estuvo pendiente si algo extraño sucediera contra ellos, aunque todo estaba en calma. Demasiada calma.

De pronto, casi en un instante, unos crujidos provenientes de los árboles se escucharon, cayendo varias hojas encima de ellos y luz fue casi tapada teniendo a Chang gruñendo en posición de defensa.

Los dos viajeros se encontraron rodeados siendo apuntados desde los árboles con varias flechas en peligro de ser soltadas. El elfo se quedó quieto en su lugar tocando a su amigo para evitar que también se moviera y en falso ser atacados con todas las armas amenazando con sus vidas. Tenía razón en todo, en aquel bosque había un clan, pudo oler el aroma de los Quarvôr, los elfos del bosque Marfir del norte. Conocidos por ser guerreros, maestros de los arcos y armas. Al parecer se habían introducido en su territorio.

Alzando su visión pudo contar 15 arqueros y seguían apareciendo mientras más miraban. Todos apuntando directo a su corazón y cabeza. Pensaba en qué hacer en ese momento, Chang seguía gruñendo y en cualquier momento se lanzaría como el perro impulsivo que era, y si pasaba, sería su perdición. Sin decir ninguna palabra, no se inmutó ante la amenaza de los otros elfos.

—¿Puedo saber qué hacen en estas tierras? —una voz masculina se escuchó captando la atención de Kihyun. Un hombre de tez morena parado en una rama frente a ambos. Poseía una túnica teniendo la cabeza destapada mostrando su fría mirada. Ancho de cuerpo, alto y con tatuajes dorados asomándose por su cuello. Pudo deducir que era el líder del clan o gobernante, no estaba seguro.

—Somos unos viajeros que pasábamos por sus tierras, perdone nuestra ofensa por entrar. —dijo Kihyun manteniendo la cabeza baja ocultando su rostro debajo de la capucha.

—Puedo deducir que el perro de ahí es un licántropo por su olor. —Chang con solo oír “perro” volvió a gruñir. Detestaba esa palabra —Pero no puedo identificar el tuyo. Muéstrate.

Lo que le faltaba a Kihyun, no quería estar siempre mostrando su apariencia en todos lados. Colocando sus manos en los bordes de la capucha, dudó un poco en quitarla.

—He dicho que te muestres.

El sonido de las flechas tensarse más puso más nervioso a Kihyun, en cualquier momento podrían atacarlos. Pensó en Chang, no quería eso. Se prometió cuidarlo a toda costa, sin importar qué.

—Muéstrate.

No. No quería que muriera.

—Última advertencia.

No quería morir.

—Suel…

De un movimiento rápido bajó la capucha liberando su imagen tomando de sorpresa a todos los presentes. Pudo escuchar susurros “es violeta”, “sus orejas son más largas”. Ah, odiaba esto.

El líder del batallón se quedó callado un segundo mirando fijamente a Kihyun como si lo analizara por completo. No había visto algo así, más bien, solo un viejo cuento que era difuso en su memoria. _El violeta de la noche._

—Tu olor no coincide con ningún elfo conocido. ¿Quién eres? ¿A qué clan perteneces? —por más que buscaba identificar el aroma del chico de pelo violeta no podía. Era distinto, dulce pero agobiante.

Kihyun no estaba seguro de hablar, pero, quizás podría conseguir refugio con aquellos elfos. Idea descabellada por tener aún esas flechas apuntándolos.

—Soy Yoo Kihyun, un elfo que nació en los bosques del norte. No pertenezco a ningún clan, junto a mi compañero Changkyun buscamos un sitio para poder descansar temporalmente.

Chang le miró confundido, no esperaba que dijera tan suelto quienes eran. Kihyun le miró y con su vista intentó decirle que confiara en lo que hacía.

Esperaban respuesta de aquel hombre, de las cosas que había oído de los Quarvôr era que no eran tan viles y son hospitalarios, bueno, eso escuchó una vez de una vieja comerciante.

—¿Creen que les daré techo en mis tierras solo porque sí? —por fin había contestado el gran elfo de tez morena, serio y frío. Tanto que daba miedo.

—Así es.

A veces no mataban a Kihyun por confiado por suerte.

—¿Qué vamos a recibir a cambio?

“Eh, con que quiere un trueque. Típico de estos lares” pensó el pelivioleta.

—Tengo conocimientos medicinales, podría enseñarles a su puedo de mi conocimiento para su bien.

Conociendo de las necesidades y las épocas conflictivas, aquello era más que tentador. “ _Bien pensado Kihyun_ ”, se palmó la espalda mentalmente.

El gran elfo lo pensó por varios minutos, la propuesta era atrayente, los médicos de su pueblo estaban escasos de conocimiento y tenían varios enfermos que esperaban ser tratados. Su deber era darles el bienestar.

—¿No me digas que vas a dejarlos entrar, Hyunwoo? —habló uno de los elfos que estaba a un lado suyo, pero no tuvo respuesta inmediata. Es más, de un ágil salto bajó del árbol para caminar hacia Kihyun mientras Chang le gruñía ante su atrevimiento.

Quedaron frente a frente, el pelivioleta pudo notar que se trataba de un elfo muy atractivo. Sus labios anchos pero masculinos, piel lisa y pómulos marcados. Mantenía su entrecejo fruncido, pero seguía viéndose realmente… bien.

Kihyun se dio una bofetada mental, no podía perderse así nada más mirándolo. Pero su presencia y esa gran altura le robaba el aliento en sus nervios. Joder, es intimidante. Pensó.

—Dejaré que descansen en mi pueblo con la condición de que ayudes a los enfermos.

Su voz tan grave, pero a la vez dulce, toda la imagen de un líder por completo.

El elfo más pequeño tragó en seco.

—Ayudaré en lo más que pueda, tiene mi palabra.

Hyunwoo sin cambiar de emoción alzó su mano en señal que bajaran los arcos, sus hombres le miraban confundidos, aun así, no iban a contradecir a su líder.

—Síganme, tú y tu perro.

Chang nuevamente gruñó recibiendo una mirada del moreno, ignoró la inconformidad del canino y solo se dio vuelta para poder caminar. Kihyun intentó calmar al lobo acariciando su cabeza pidiéndole que siga al hombre y que estarían bien. Tendrían un sitio donde descansar por unos días.


	2. II

Todo el camino fue un silencio magistral, solo se podía escuchar el crujir de las hojas al caminar y el cantar de las aves escondidas en las ramas; los arqueros ni aquel elfo llamado Hyunwoo volvieron a darle la palabra, desde que prendieron marcha al interior del bosque fueron rodeados como si fueran prisioneros o algo parecido, aunque a Kihyun no le extrañaba, ambos son dos desconocidos que no podían dejar toda la confianza, como se encontraba la situación entre los reinos confiar en alguien era declararse la muerte.

A pesar de que conocía la existencia de los Quarvôr por las anécdotas de viajeros que se han topado con ellos, no conocía nada más, por ello el pequeño elfo violeta se sentía curioso ante el líder de aquel clan que yacía frente suyo. No podía evitar admitir que realmente se sintió intimidado por su presencia y autoridad, si no fuese por los conocimientos medicinales ¿los habrían matado? Si para las bocas ajenas eran más que guerreros de sangre fría, podrían arriesgarse a cualquier cosa para poder salvar a su gente. Eso le transmitía el moreno, tomando la arriesgada decisión de llevarlo hasta la aldea sin saber que si decían la verdad. Eso no quitaba el hecho que tal vez no dudarían en matarlos.

Kihyun no esperaba que tuvieran que caminar por más de tres horas continuas, estuvo hasta el punto de que Changkyun le ofreciera su lomo para que subiera y pudiera descansar.

 _“¿En verdad vigilan a tanta distancia y estar como si nada?”_ se preguntó el pequeño elfo al darse cuenta de que ninguno de los Quarvôr se mostraba agotado, tenían el mismo gesto solido y serio que al principio. ¡Imposible!

Quería preguntarle si faltaba demasiado para llegar, pero al comenzar a ver pequeñas cabañas en el fondo. No se trataba de una aldea tan grande como otros aseguraban. Pequeñas y acogedoras cabañas de madera esparcidas en el terreno. Elfos trabajando en el campo mientras pequeños niños corrían por el campo.

Las miradas no tardaron en dirigirse en Kihyun tras percibir su aroma, tal como la reacción de su líder, no podían reconocer el olor del extraño elfo, además que la admiración tras ver su piel pálida que contrastaba con el color violeta de su cabello y ojos. Nunca habían visto algo igual. Poco a poco la cantidad de aldeanos curiosos aumentaban al grado de incomodar a Kihyun, las intensas miradas doradas encima suyo no le parecían nada agradable.

—¡Hermano!

Una voz lejana proveniente entre la pequeña multitud hizo que la atención del líder y la de Kihyun se dirigiera donde se encontraba.

Entre los demás elfos salió otro que por un momento dejó más que confundido al pequeño violeta y al lobo, era otro Hyunwoo, no, ¡una copia de él! La misma cara, labios, ojos, aunque podría decirse que más amigable por la forma en como sonreía. Kihyun tenía el conocimiento de la existencia de los gemelos, pero tan raro ver alguno o solo sucedía en las familias reales.

—Por fin llegaste, pensé que vendrías hasta la noche. —la _copia_ de Hyunwoo se había acercado lo más rápido posible.

Hyunwoo le miró cambiando de gesto de forma casi _mágica,_ la seriedad ya no se mostraba y su gesto fue más sereno.

—Encontré algo que podría ser útil para los enfermos y heridos.

—¿Algo? —Kihyun y el hermano del moreno hablaron al mismo tiempo. Kihyun ofendido por la manera en referirse a él, y el otro por no entender a lo que se refería Hyunwoo.

Kihyun al darse cuenta de que ahora tenía la mirada de la _copia_ de Hyunwoo por haber hablado miró hacia otra parte al sentirse avergonzado por actuar algo impulsivo, además que aún le parecía inquietante ver dos Hyunwoo en el mismo sitio.

—¿Te refieres a él y al lobo? —preguntó el hermano acercándose a Kihyun, pero tuvo que retroceder cuando Changkyun le gruñó.

—Solamente al elfo, el lobo viene con él.

—Vaya, su imagen es tan peculiar y huele tan extraño. —tomando distancia ante la amenaza dada por el lobo, comenzó a inspeccionar con la mirada al elfo de tonalidades violeta buscando encontrar alguna pista de la razón del porqué su hermano los trajo hasta la aldea, conociendo que no era hospitalario con extraños, y menos con razas desconocidas. Algo especial debía tener para romper con aquella regla del líder de los Quarvôr. —¿Puedo saber tu nombre, pequeño elfo?

—Mi nombre es Yoo Kihyun, y mi compañero se llama Changkyun. Somos viajeros de las tierras del norte, venimos a dar conocimientos medicinales a cambio de una estancia para descansar. —dijo Kihyun dando una pequeña reverencia educada.

—Soy Son JiSoo, hermano del líder del clan de los Quarvôr. —le respondió el otro dando de igual forma una reverencia soltando una sonrisa tan agradable y hermosa. —Con razón te han traído hasta nosotros, agradezco que nos ayudes con los enfermos y heridos. Estaremos más que agradecidos. Ah, y una disculpa si mi hermano te haya intimidado al recibirte.

—Al contrario, fue demasiado amable. —le respondió sonriendo también.

—¿De verdad? Mi hermano suele ser algo tosco con los desconocidos. Me alegro de que no fuese así esta vez.

Jisoo daba de las mejores y preciosas sonrisas. Nada que ver con su gemelo, hasta Kihyun llegaba a preguntarse si Hyunwoo se vería igual de hermoso si al menos pudiera curvar aquella línea que tiene como boca. Al menos podría decirse que esta era la versión más agradable y amable.

Por otra parte, Hyunwoo los miraba sin mostrar expresión alguna. Pero, su mirada se enfocaba más al elfo de cabellos violeta.

—Jisoo, necesito que los lleves hasta alguna cabaña donde puedan recibirlos. —habló Hyunwoo ahora solo mirando a su hermano.

—Hay una cabaña sin ocupar, fueron de las construcciones extras. Los llevaré hasta ahí. —respondió este con tranquilidad.

—Perfecto. Te veré luego, tengo que volver a la vigilancia por la zona. —sin decir otra cosa, Hyunwoo giró para volver donde habían llegado siendo acompañado por los arqueros que los habían escoltado.

Kihyun miró el momento en que Hyunwoo se retiraba hasta que se perdió entre los árboles del bosque. Ahora se encontraba con el gemelo de este, que podía verse amable igual podría matarlos por algo. Lo dedujo tras visualizar una pequeña daga escondida en el cinturón de Jisoo, por más que se viera una aldea “tranquila” cualquier cosa los dejaría en vulnerabilidad al ser dos contra muchos de ellos.

—Tú y tu amigo síganme, los llevaré hasta la cabaña donde descansaran. —Jisoo les hizo una seña con la mano con tal que comenzaran a seguirle, como Kihyun seguía encima de Changkyun tuvo que palmarle su cabeza como forma de decirle que estaba bien, que dejara de estar tan tenso desde que llegaron.

A diferencia del largo viaje que habían dado con el otro, a los minutos llegaron hasta una mediana cabaña. Se veía resistente y bastante bien hecha, el tallado de runas doradas en los marcos daba una imagen tan preciosa en ese acabado. De seguro con el pasar de los años, las plantas tomarían las paredes sin dañarlas cubriendo con un verde tal como las demás que solían rodear la zona.

—Mi hermano llegará hasta la noche, por eso tomen esta tarde para descansar y dormir. ¿Han probado alimento alguno? De seguro vienen de un lejano viaje. —decía Jisoo tras abrirles la puerta, la alta amabilidad que transmitía dejaba en calma a los dos, por eso no dudaron en entrar admirando la construcción interior. Los muebles de madera perfectamente talladas a un lado de una chimenea hecha de rocas, todo era tan diferente que las asquerosas posadas que solían ir.

—No hemos comido, serían muy amables darnos alimento. Agradezco su amabilidad. —respondió Kihyun dando una reverencia sin dejar de sonreírle, se sentía tan bien que alguien los recibiera tan amables y no con insultos por gente tan desagradable.

Mientras Changkyun se encontraba encima de uno de los sillones acostándose como si nada.

—No deben agradecer, es lo que debemos hacer por ser nuestros invitados. Les traeré algo de comer. Por favor, siéntense cómodos. —Jisoo le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, nuevamente. —Respondió Kihyun, sin embargo, le seguía siendo extraño verlo. Como este era el gemelo del líder, sentía que seguía viendo al otro.

—En unos momentos viene alguien con su comida. —tras decir eso, Jisoo salió de la cabaña cerrando consigo la puerta dejando a ambos al fin solos.

En ese momento Changkyun aprovechó para cambiar de forma, tras el crujir de sus huesos, se encontraba en su forma humana acostado en el sofá sintiendo la manta de piel debajo suyo.

—¡No puedo soportarlo! —se quejó mostrando sus colmillos mientras se frotaba su nariz con mucha molestia. —Es demasiado hedor de esos elfos, huelen a una mezcla de tierra y patatas. Odio las patatas.

—Al parecer son agricultores y carpinteros. No me asombra que sea una aldea algo pequeña, sin embargo, sentí un fuerte poder de guerra en ellos. Por algo son medio temidos por los demás. —Kihyun dejaba sus pertenencias en una mesa cercana, además que se quitaba la capucha y dejándola también en el mueble.

—Me tomará demasiado tiempo acostumbrarme al aroma… De todos los olores tenía que ser ¡las patatas! —entre quejas y más quejas el menor se revolcaba en el sillón, hasta la cabaña olía de la misma manera. Odiaba todo.

Kihyun no pudo evitar reírse ante la escena que daba su compañero, no cambiaba nada como era más pequeño. Su odio a las patatas era más fuerte que la espada de un ogro.

Aunque, si lo pensaba, algo no concordaba con lo que sus narices podían captar. Era tan extraño, por eso se sentó a un lado del menor —quien no tardó en acostar su cabeza en las piernas del elfo— recordando lo que había percibido, el aroma de Hyunwoo.

—Pero Hyunwoo no huele a tierra y a patatas. —habló Kihyun, aunque era más como para sí mismo.

—¿No? Pero si él es el que más huele a tierra y a patatas. —Changkyun le miró confundido.

—No, su aroma era dulce… como una caña de azúcar. —justamente era eso lo que pensó Kihyun, su aroma era parecido como la caña, dulce, pero sin empalagar. Le parecía lo más extraño. Podía captar el aroma de la raza de los Quarvôr y esta se mezclaba con lo dulce.

—Entonces tu nariz está mal, es quien más apesta de todos. —respondió sin más Changkyun dándole como loco al mayor. Kihyun solo rio sin darle importancia, puede ser que era lo que percibía como elfo.

Quizás mañana en la mañana vería sobre el acuerdo con Hyunwoo, debía pensar si sacar las recetas o solo usar su magia… no, la magia no. No sabría cómo reaccionarían, sería peligroso sabiendo que por siglos nadie la usaba. Será todo de manera natural, escondería la magia y mentiría sobre su imagen. Como siempre y como debe ser.

El ruido de la puerta siendo tocada se escuchó, rápidamente Kihyun se levantó yendo a abrir. Detrás de esta había una señora de la tercera edad con un canasto, de seguro era la comida que Jisoo le había mencionado. Tomando el canasto Kihyun agradeció para después cerrar a dejar este sobre la mesa.

Revisó el contenido, al abrir los platos no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada haciendo que Chang le mirara como si estuviese loco.

—¿De qué tanto te ríes? ¿Qué es la comida?

—Sopa de patatas.

—¡Solo hay patatas en este lugar!


End file.
